


會者定離

by yourwing



Series: 會者定離，去者必返 [1]
Category: Along With the Gods: The Last 49 Days (2018), 신과함께 | Along With the Gods: The Two Worlds (2017)
Genre: Alpha解怨脈, Beta江林, M/M, Mpreg提及, Omega德春, 前世今生, 北宋, 古裝ABO, 契丹, 女真, 高麗武人時代
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:43:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yourwing/pseuds/yourwing
Summary: 《老子》：「道生一，一生二，二生三，三生萬物。」道渾一整，塗分陰陽，又生奧法、孛塔、魅加三性，乾坤和合，萬物育焉。二儀三性，天地位也，宇宙始存。 ——《五千新詮》





	1. 一、鴉綠江，春

**Author's Note:**

> 根據電影版《與神同行》第二集，補足電影未言說的、千年前的契丹平民解怨脈，與高麗將軍之子江林相遇，意外成為兄弟的故事。
> 
> 當國仇家恨變成了手足衝突，衝突之餘卻又無法抵抗互相吸引的兩人，彼此細密交織的因與緣，唯有死亡，不，死亡也不能將他們分開。

 

**《老子》：「道生一，一生二，二生三，三生萬物。」**

**道渾一整，塗分陰陽，又生奧法、孛塔、魅加三性，乾坤和合，萬物育焉。**

**二儀三性，天地位也，宇宙始存。**

**——《五千新詮》**

 

一、鴨綠江，春  
  
　　「我討厭你，非常、非常討厭你。這是我的真心話。」  
  
　　＊  
  
　　解怨脈永遠無法忘記十一歲那年的春天。  
  
　　那天早晨，遠方山頭的春雪幾乎融盡，天氣寒而不凍，陽光益發溫煦，草原曬出一大片馨烈的綠。他正要幫家裡養的母馬接生。  
  
　　本該一望無際的湛綠色，便是那天止於高麗別武班神騎軍的腳下。彷彿施了巫術一般，在高麗馬駒的鐵蹄重重踢入村落之時，原先青翠的草原在少年眼前剎那變成赭紅色沙土。  
  
　　屍橫遍野。滿目焦灼。  
　　他的馬兒因受驚而難產，奄奄一息。  
  
　　「等一下、等一下。」因為母親是漢人的緣故，他依照吩咐，操著不流利的漢語，和高麗王朝的大將軍告饒。母親說這樣高麗人比較容易念在以往友好邦交的舊情放過他們。  
  
　　然而母親如今也隱沒於遍地屍骸之中。  
  
　　少年拿著小刀刺穿心愛母馬的肚腹，痛苦地結束了牠的苦痛，溫熱的血液沾滿他的手與衣。然後持續跪著顫抖，等待自己的痛苦降臨。  
  
　　「上馬吧。」高麗的將軍這麼說，旁邊的將領用漢語和契丹語再說了一次。  
  
　　解怨脈睜大眼睛。他慢慢望向那位目光仁慈的大將軍，見他朝自己抬手，示意要他過去。  
  
　　「我……」  
  
　　 _當一個高麗人。_ 將軍仁慈的目光中傳達著這樣的意涵。 _不願意的話你就會死的，我很抱歉。_ 他的表情彷彿這麼說。這讓解怨脈很快又低下頭，看著自己動也不動的馬兒。  
  
　　敵人之慈。  
  
　　「怎麼，難道契丹的奧法嫌棄高麗別武班嗎？」  
  
　　忽然間，一道冰冷清昂的聲音穿透四周凝重空氣，如冰錐刺入男孩的心臟，讓他不由得縮起肩頭，露出比剛剛更怯懦的樣子。  
  
　　（這小子是……契丹奧法？）  
　　（那……要殺嗎？）  
  
　　他可以感覺到高麗軍身上疑惑和忌諱的氣息。  
  
　　沒有人知道他是契丹奧法，不該被看出來的，他想。契丹的奧法是北方最優秀的奧法，而他太瘦黑，個性又軟弱，聞起來就像燒焦的白楊樹，一點魅力也沒有。混血是絕對生不出好頭狼的，他族人總是那麼說，所以他才會從小被派去牧馬而不是學習馬術……  
  
　　「也許你從來就不會騎馬，還是根本不敢？」  
  
　　更加挑釁的話語從少年嘴裡發出，伴隨四周零星笑聲，打斷解怨脈混亂的思考。隨即一汩熱辣如沸湯的恥辱感潑濺上他全身，他整張臉都熟紅起來。  
  
　　他握緊拳頭，抬眼，目光濕潤地正對著那道聲音的主人。  
  
　　「江林！」仁慈的大將軍低聲喝斥。本來還想說什麼的少年立刻住了口，別過目光，臉上盡是不豫之色。  
  
　　「………」解怨脈一時發楞。  
  
　　啊，原來是個和他年紀看起來差不多大的男孩。厚重的盔甲將明顯較他人幼小的身體包裹得相當嚴實，渾身充滿貴氣，劍眉星目，眼底寫滿了輕蔑。  
  
　　少年有副堅毅的下巴，和噘起的小小嘴唇。  
  
　　身上沒有氣味。  
  
　　解怨脈聽過族人談論，說高麗人受趙宋影響，有意抵制奧法的強力，以利王權發展。他們逐漸學會以孛塔作軍隊指揮主力的技術：雖然孛塔們不比頭狼——奧法有力，但相對聽話忠誠，有些聰明的孛塔能夠更好地運籌帷幄，引領好勇爭勝的頭狼們彼此合作。  
  
　　不過別武班神騎軍是高麗最精銳的一支，號稱集結了全國最優秀的武人，成軍以來隊裡一直只容許奧法存在。照道理說這樣的精銳組成必定會散發強烈的攻擊和侵略性氣味，只有最強的奧法才能強壓管理，不適合孛塔來統御。儘管孛塔們身上氣味薄弱，對氣息並不敏感，情潮也不固定，還是相當可能受到全是奧法組成的班師所撩撥，最後被迫臣服於不喜歡的奧法身下。  
  
　　大將軍怎麼會帶著這樣的孛塔孩子來戰場呢？  
  
　　解怨脈陷入迷惘。彷彿忘了自己才是命懸一線的那個。  
  
　　事實上，他的確無須擔心。過不久他便發現，那個對他冷嘲熱諷、名叫「江林」的孛塔，根本一點也不受奧法頭狼影響。他雖身處其間，高麗奧法的強烈氣味卻通通被隔絕在他衣裳之外，完全無意沾惹少年分毫，甚且環繞著他和大將軍，以相當整齊的劃一的方式整頓氣息。解怨脈從沒看過這麼濃厚卻互不衝突的奧法氣味。  
  
　　這就是高麗得勝之處嗎？  
  
　　而少年一身厚重鎧甲卻顯得輕盈清朗。乾乾淨淨。沒有味道。  
  
　　這究竟是怎麼辦到的？  
  
　　解怨脈想要理解。  
  
　　「我、我會騎……」他沙啞地開口，抹去幾乎要乾凝在臉上的淚痕，低頭和馬兒說了最後幾句話，再繞過牠來到高麗軍隊這裡。  
  
　　在仁慈大將軍的安排下，他費力地跨上了另一位少年的馬匹，與他共騎。  
  
　　「孩子，不論你姓耶律或蕭，或是哪個漢族的名字，都把過往拋卻，跟著我吧。」將軍看看解怨脈，又看向江林，捋了捋鬍鬚。輕輕頜首。  
  
　　「從今天開始，你就叫江白原，和江林是兄弟了。你剛剛說你今年十一歲，江林前幾個月才剛滿十五，要叫他哥哥。以後兩個人要互相愛護扶持，一起成長，守護高麗。知道嗎？」  
  
　　「——父親！這不對！為什麼！」  
　　「……江、白原？」  
  
　　啊，原來是將軍的兒子啊。解怨脈恍然大悟。  
  
　　「你們若真能友好相處，或許是對兩國未來最理想的預示吧。」將軍露出苦笑：「聽話，江林。」  
  
　　「這沒有道理，他是卑微的………」  
  
　　「江林。他是你弟弟。不要讓我命令你。」  
  
　　「——可惡！」  
  
　　少年咬著嘴唇，一個策馬旋身，百里加急，後踵不停踢著馬腹，不多時便把整個軍班拋諸身後。而在部落從不曾學過真正馬術的解怨脈，只得依憑本能緊緊抱住前方的「哥哥」，強忍馬匹震顫五臟六腑的疼痛不適——  
  
　　「唔————！」然後在一處林間，江林勒馬急停，把解怨脈給甩到了地面上。  
  
　　「我討厭你，非常、非常討厭你。」少年居高臨下地看著蜷縮在地上的解怨脈。後者發現對方的契丹話甚至說得比擁有一半血緣的自己還標準。  
  
　　「疼………」  
  
　　江林冷哼一聲，丟下厚重的頭盔，接著縱身躍下馬背，朝解怨脈走近，並一把抓住他的手腕，狠狠將他拉扯起身。  
  
　　「起來！別裝死！」  
  
　　「啊！」解怨脈皺緊眉頭，一種撕裂般的熱痛令他忍不住叫出聲來。右手似乎給摔折了。  
  
　　「你……你怎麼那麼弱啊！你真的是契丹的奧法嗎？」  
  
　　「………」  
  
　　江林看上去有點吃驚，趕緊鬆開了他的手，好像剛剛不是故意要甩掉解怨脈似的，但立刻又為自己的驚訝懊惱，語氣旋即嚴峻起來。  
  
　　「父親一向是婦人之仁，我可不是……不管你是什麼東西，我永遠不會承認你這個胡人是我弟弟。」  
  
　　至少解怨脈想要這麼相信，相信江林所有的惡意都是武裝的善意。儘管那時少年的態度和友善完全扯不上邊，但不知為何，解怨脈始終深信他們最後可以成為真正兄弟。  
  
　　「聽好了，我討厭你，非常、非常討厭你。這是我的真心話。」但是江林似乎不這麼想。  
  
　　脫下頭盔的江林，臉上忽地增添了幾分稚氣，耳朵尖尖的，五官更加鮮明，讓解怨脈再度看得目不轉睛。  
  
　　「……」  
  
　　江林。十五歲的高麗孛塔。肌膚既沒有契丹成年奧法那樣塗抹了油膏似的銅亮平滑，也沒有女真的魅加宛如花瓣般柔嫩紅潤。就只是……乾乾淨淨的。  
  
　　他一眼就看穿解怨脈的偽裝，揭露他的奧法體素。  
  
　　是這樣的人要成為他的「哥哥」。聞起來沒有味道，頂多……頂多像早春鴨綠江岸霜雪初溶成的冰水，透明無味，只能想像入喉時的沁甜。  
  
　　是這樣的人，身為孛塔，氣勢卻絲毫不輸給奧法，小小年紀就在別武班裡擁有一席之地。  
  
　　那絕非只因他是將軍之子的關係。  
  
　　是因為他是江林。江林。  
  
　　解怨脈在心裏反覆咀嚼這個名字。唸久了高麗話似乎也不是那麼難發音了。  
  
　　名字的主人正上下打量著他，像是在估量什麼似的，最後用力嘆口氣，抿了抿嘴，脫下自己的髮帶。  
  
　　那一瞬間，解怨脈腦海裡閃過一個他自己也不敢相信的詞彙。  
  
　 _美麗。_  
  
　　江林讀不到他的思想，只是逕自走過去，草率粗暴地用髮帶把解怨脈打折的右手固定住，接著推他上馬。  
  
　　「回去不准胡說八道。」江林拉著臉低聲說。  
  
　　這次解怨脈坐在前頭，江林繞過他手臂兩側操持韁繩，像是將他攬在自己的懷抱裡。這不是奧法習慣被對待的方式，解怨脈本能地想和江林換位置，成為保護者的角色。  
  
　　但契丹少年忍著不動。任由江林的胸膛撞著他的後背，然後心不甘情不願地教他調整騎馬姿勢，粗魯地拍著他的大腿、捏他的腰，陰沉著臉色。  
  
　　他忍著。  
  
　　總有一天，他們會是真正的兄弟。  
  
　　他會讓江林喜歡他的。  
  
　　他會用盡一切方法努力。  
　　在下一個春天來臨之前。  
  
　　解怨脈對自己起誓。  
  
  
  
　　(待續)  
  
  


 

 


	2. 二、開京郊，夏

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 江林寧可相信這是噩夢。  
> 他做了一整個夏天的噩夢。

**二、開京郊，夏**  
  
  
　 **「哥哥可以生我的孩子嗎？」**  
  
　　＊  
  
　　江林寧可相信這是噩夢。  
  
　　他做了一整個夏天的噩夢。  
  
　　夢裡是開京郊野的獵場，因為王子誕生的緣故，王舉辦了畋獵大會以作慶祝。  
  
　　他和父親的別武班一同從邊境回到國都，而就在那裏，他一次也不願意承認的繼弟——一個被父親偏愛、年僅十三歲的契丹奧法——迎來了人生中第一次的情潮期。  
  
　　至於引發他提早進入情潮期的人，就是江林自己。  
  
　　他完全沒有想到會變成這樣子。  
  
　　「哥哥、哥哥……可以生我的孩子嗎？」  
  
　　徹底陷入情潮的少年肌膚紅潤，兩眼發直，身上的氣息猶如狂瀾般襲捲了江林。  
  
　　「你……為什麼不現在就去死……啊……停下來……停下來……解……怨……」  
  
　　嘴上持續詛咒的江林，兩腿以最羞恥的角度被大大分開，其中一腳還掛在對方肩上。他背抵著筆直的樺樹，雙手手掌貼著地面撐著；兩側的腰被少年十指用力掐住，身後本該狹窄乾澀的甬道，因為持續被少年的手指與身下長物交互摩擦衝撞而變得濕潤無比，發出令人羞恥的嘖嘖水聲。  
  
　　可惜這樣的嘶喊造成了反效果，解怨脈在他體內脹得更大，頂得更深，把江林的疼痛全部磨成更深層的渴求，那是十七歲的他還不太熟悉的情慾，而對方還只是十三歲、十三歲的奧法——不對、這不對……  
  
　　「不是和我說了，如果不再畏畏縮縮的話，就會好好相處嗎？」  
  
　　「放——」  
  
　　少年抬高江林的臀部，調整角度，俯身欺近江林，近到看不清五官，讓他只感到眼瞼、顴骨和鼻尖一陣濕滑。少年在吻他的臉。接著少年身上燃燒濕柴的氣味，忽地便雪飛炎海，由沉悶變得無比清爽，並帶著熟悉的、冶煉的金甜，朝他撲鼻而來——  
  
　　原來是楓樹，不是白楊，解怨脈果然很無知——  
  
　　「滾開，你、你太——啊啊！解——……」  
  
　　瞬間的角度變化讓兩人身體更緊密地嵌合在一起，體內掌管快感的閘鎖彷彿被鑿穿了，讓江林全身酥麻，顫抖，腳趾也蜷縮起來。忍不住喊出聲。但那甜啞的低吼很快就被解怨脈的嘴唇堵住了，隨即轉成連續的悶哼。伴隨下身近乎無情而激烈的撞擊。  
  
　　「唔……」  
  
　　江林無法克制地流下眼淚。眼淚裡有屈辱，不甘，還有……他向來覺得低賤的歡愉。  
  
　　夏日的燠熱彷彿催熟著他，讓他全身分泌體液，黏膩又濕滑，但少年的拂弄卻讓他感到前所未有的舒適。猛然射在他體內時，這個契丹奧法渾身暖燃的木質香氣也令他當場繳械。  
  
　　想要投降。臣服。想要更熱烈地回應對方，回應那張比他還年幼的、但已被情潮全全擄掠的臉。  
  
　　想要回應那些無恥的快樂。  
  
　　事實就是如此。  
  
　　再怎麼對外擺出否認、鄙夷的姿態也沒用，江林一開始就知道他騙不過自己的身體。  
  
  
　　……他很喜歡，解怨脈。  
  
  
　　身為高麗貴族，將軍之子，神騎軍的精銳，在男孩髒兮兮地哭著把馬殺死的瞬間，便徹底看穿了對方危險之處，本能地知道那個臭小子日後將是自己最大的威脅，卻仍情不自禁為他獨特的氣質吸引。  
  
　　那份吸引並非來自面臨強大奧法時自然產生的生理現象，畢竟當時男孩根本還沒經歷第一次情潮，身上的味道並不好聞。  
  
　　他就只是，覺得眼前的傢伙很不一樣。  
  
　　他的父親也是如此，別武班的大將軍從前頂多也就是恪遵儒道，釋放俘虜任其還鄉罷了，從來沒有過想領養敵人的孩子這種念頭。親族的子嗣本就足夠多了，而父親卻為了解怨脈破例。  
  
　　他一度懷疑解怨脈是否偷偷對他們下了蠱。據說趙宋國土南方就有這樣的巫術，讓吸食了人血和怨咒的爬蟲侵入人體，藉以控制人們的言行舉止。或許解怨脈和某個巫女學會了那些不入流的玩意兒，才會一舉一動都像朝他和父親拋去小鉤子，扯住他們的心頭肉，把他們強行撕拉到他那邊去。  
  
　　實在太可恨了。江林視這份情感為奇恥大辱。  
  
　 **「我討厭你，非常、非常討厭你。」**  
  
　　於是他不只一次——私底下也好公開場合也好，恨恨地對解怨脈這麼說。討厭。討厭。彷彿這麼說就能成真似的。  
  
　　為了要說服自己，江林對待這個寄人籬下的契丹少年能有多糟就有多糟。  
  
　　比如絕口不叫父親幫契丹少年取的新名字。任由其他年輕氣盛的奧法學他蹩腳的高麗語，嘲笑他的口音，一次也不幫他出頭。  
  
　　比如若不是父親發現，他會一直讓解怨脈以下人的方式，跪著和他下棋。反正解怨脈就像下人一樣，不是故意輸給他，就是不停製造和局，把他當成那種喜好曲意逢盈的蠢貨。  
  
　　再比如……  
  
　　他為了今天這個重要的群獵儀式，悄悄計劃了半年，打算把解怨脈引入北方深山之後，將他單獨落在林中深處。他身上只會有一弓一箭，沒有乾糧。  
  
　　如果解怨脈是個夠格的奧法，是傳說中最優秀種的契丹頭狼，那麼他自然會試著克服險峻環境，再次回到別武班裡。  
  
　　如果不能……契丹人死了活該。  
  
　　江林盤算著，父親也許會懷疑這是他的計謀，但絕對找不著他的把柄，如果解怨脈最後真的死了……到時木已成舟，父親再怎麼生氣也沒用，最終應該還是會原諒自己。  
  
　　這也是為了父親好。他想。  
  
　　解怨脈再怎麼優秀，他骨子裡還是狡猾野蠻的契丹人。他沒有那麼善良仁義。  
  
　　沒有，沒有。兩年來江林確確實實地領教過了。  
  
　　無論江林對他再怎麼惡劣，無論解怨脈露出多少次難以忍受的表情，但最後這名契丹少年還是會默默回頭跟在江林身邊，彷彿他才是奧法頭狼（契丹族喜歡對奧法這麼比喻），而解怨脈自己只是一條安靜忠誠的狗。  
  
　　有時江林會揣想，如果自己再多釋出一些善意，解怨脈說不定真的會飛奔過來，對他輕輕搖晃尾巴，鼻頭蹭蹭他的手指，舔他手掌。懇求他撫摸。  
  
　　然而解怨脈的言行舉止有時又宛然林間晨霧，時時刻刻纏繞著他卻難以捉摸，讓他總是處在一種潮濕的狀態下，看不清眼前風景，渴望著什麼但求之不得。  
  
　　就是這麼狡猾。  
  
　　……沒有辦法擺脫，也沒有辦法不喜歡。  
  
　　江林對此無話可說。無從解釋。  
  
　　因此非常討厭。  
  
　　——這樣不對。不該是這個樣子！  
  
　　明明解怨脈的出現，為江林帶來的都是難受的情緒。  
  
　　首先是挫敗。  
  
　　身處在聚集了全國強豪奧法的別武班裡，親族中也不乏氣味馨郁、足以讓十里外的奧法都為之癲狂的魅加，江林早就習慣了被各式各樣的氣味包圍，甚至能夠替那些氣味「分流」；雖說孛塔們比較沒有因為受到情潮影響，不得不進行媾合的生理困擾，但鮮少有人能像江林一樣悠遊在千滋百味間不為所動。這是少年引以為傲的自制力。  
  
　　但父親領養的這個契丹兒子，卻讓他多年來的意志訓練與設下的心防形同紙糊；相處的日子愈久，那燃燒溼柴般沉悶乏味的氣息，就愈輕易地就讓他心跳加速。  
  
　　更可惡的是那個臭小子竟渾然不知。他甚至都還沒到進入情潮的年紀。  
  
　　接著是翻江倒海的嫉妒與自卑感。  
  
　　這兩種感覺，在遇到解怨脈之前，未曾發生在江林的生命中。  
  
　　自小被父親嚴格教導的江林，對於父親手把手教解怨脈下棋、舞劍、書道和高麗語這件事感到無比困擾。父親嘴角揚起的讚許微笑對江林來說曾是專屬且難得一見，如今解怨脈卻幾乎不費力氣就能得到它。  
  
　　可是解怨脈在學習的………難道不僅是高麗武人最低限度的要求嗎？  
  
　　他在他那個年紀的時候，出錯是一天都不准進食的。  
  
　　憑什麼解怨脈只是聽話就可以得到表揚？  
  
　　他以為嚴苛是父親的唯一標準，也自豪自己能通過父親經年的考驗，因此最初親眼見到父親對敵人顯露出慈悲心時，他才會大感不解；而父親這次對解怨脈百般寬待的態度，更讓他從不解中生出一簇一簇的嫉妒來。  
  
　　難道……難道是他不夠好嗎？  
  
　　剛開始他還不知道那是什麼心情，只知道自己眼眶燒紅、胸口發熱、夜不成眠，甚且氣急敗壞，動不動就想找解怨脈出氣。這樣的狀態讓江林一度以為自己生病了。直到軍醫委婉地笑著，點出那其實就是嫉妒心作祟，要江林不要鑽牛角尖。  
  
　　「畢竟他是契丹奧法啊。」軍醫理所當然地說，「可是再怎麼說您才是將軍的兒子，這一點大將軍是不會搞錯的。請不用在意。」  
  
　　軍醫的話一點也沒安慰到江林，反而讓江林氣炸了。  
  
　　——所以父親還是在為沒能生出奧法兒子感到遺憾吧。  
  
　　而他能留在別武軍班的最大原因，充其量就只是因為血緣關係。  
  
　　身為一個沒有氣味，不能標記他人，但也不會被隨意標記的孛塔，江林從來不覺得自己這樣有什麼不好。他仍能讓高麗最優秀的軍隊聽他指揮，文韜武略也是人中龍鳳。  
  
　　可是父親對解怨脈的態度讓他開始懷疑自己的一切。  
  
　　孛塔對父親來說不夠好吧。  
  
　　被這個念想全盘佔據的江林，在看到解怨脈兩年來的變化後，自己更篤信這點。  
  
　　解怨脈，很可怕。  
  
　　光是來到江府隔年春天，解怨脈十二歲的時候，情況就幾乎失控。江林發現自己甚至沒辦法在他兩個手臂的距離間保持不發熱腿軟。他不明白為什麼其他人並不受影響。  
  
　　後來的日子，他只得盡可能保持距離，遠離府中，自願去支援不屬於他管轄的邊界紛亂。  
  
　　本來打算將一生都奉獻給別武班，不問婚戀媾合之事，卻在人生最初的十幾個年頭，就單獨對一名契丹奧法身上散發的氣味心蕩神馳。  
  
　　他不能接受。  
  
　　不得不留在家中的時刻，面對解怨脈永遠不肯正面迎戰的弈棋和局，以及分不出勝負的體術較量，還有與解怨脈獨處的時間似乎無止境地延長……這些都讓江林忍無可忍。  
  
　　「……你永遠不會迎戰，一直要這麼畏畏縮縮的嗎？這算什麼，胡人的戰術嗎？」  
  
　　「我軍的勝利，都是因為敵軍的大意。這是父親教我的。哥哥不知道嗎？」  
  
　　「……你胡說八道！」江林猛地翻掀棋桌。棋子掉在男孩的腿上。

　　解怨脈低眉垂目，嘴角噙出一枚小小微笑。

　　那一閃而逝的笑容讓江林氣得渾身發抖。

　　「你笑什麼！」  
  
　　「………」

　　「又要沉默了嗎？父親不在，你又何必裝那個樣子？回答我！」

　　「………無論我做什麼，哥哥都不會喜歡我吧？不相信我說的任何話，也不願意和我好好相處，對吧？」  
  
　　「那是因為你太弱了！你總是一直裝……」  
  
　　「父親說只要我足夠忍耐，總有一天你會理解——」  
  
　　「我才不需要你忍耐！」  
  
　　江林打斷解怨脈，操起木劍指向他的鼻尖。  
　　對方不避不閃。  
  
　　「你是什麼東西？你算什麼？憑什麼自以為是？你覺得我會輸給你？」  
  
　　「……」  
  
　　「說話啊！你到底有什麼了不起！」  
  
　　「……如果我不再畏畏縮縮，認真較量的話，哥哥就會和我好好相處嗎？」  
  
　　「廢話！」江林咬牙。那句「認真較量」如利刃戳傷了他的自尊。「你給我出來，我們現在就比！」  
  
　　所以是真的。一直以來，解怨脈根本沒有認真和他打——

　　「爸爸沒教你怎麼攻擊嗎！」   
  
　　盛怒的情緒讓江林從一開始就瘋狂進攻，他的木劍招招劈向解怨脈的要害。而男孩這次也不再只是格擋掉少年凌厲的攻勢，他模仿江林的招式做出不同變化，穩穩出擊。  
  
　　頃刻間，攻守之勢互異。  
  
　　解怨脈彷彿看不到盡頭的體力，加上活潑靈巧的劍術，使漸顯疲態的江林出現了破綻。男孩趁江林移動時右肩露出的空隙，輕輕用木劍一點，讓江林自己重心不穩，摔倒在雨中的庭院裡。結束這次的比試。  
  
　　「父親說，打仗的時候，能不專注在自己戰術上的勝利，才能看穿敵人的攻勢，獲得全面的戰略勝利。」  
  
　　慘敗。  
  
　　除了劍術，體能，還有父親的偏愛，更殘酷的還有……解怨脈身上的氣息。  
  
　　他趴在地上動彈不得。  
  
　　慘敗。  
  
　　解怨脈身上濕柴的氣味漸漸有了木質香氣，還有一點點甜，但不像魅加遇到情潮時的稠密，是清潤的甜，但又是熊熊燃燒的、冶金的……  
  
　　「可以綜觀全局，不被自身體素的優勢或劣勢影響，平穩地掌控情緒，才是一個武人最該擁有的武德和技藝。」  
  
　　解怨脈一邊像背書似地複述父親的教誨，一邊將江林從雨中濘污的地面撈起來。  
  
　　「所以，可以好好跟我相處了嗎？哥？」解怨脈低聲呢喃。  
  
　　恍然間，他瞥見男孩似乎……真的在舔吻他的手指。  
  
　　「你……」  
  
　　也差不多就是那一個瞬間，江林決定要讓解怨脈消失。  
  
　　為此他籌劃了半年，隱忍著對父親與解怨脈的不滿，和聞到解怨脈味道時不可避免的慌亂，一件一件排除了任何會關聯到他與獵場事件的可能，再引解怨脈入郊野的虎穴。  
  
　　他差點就要成功了。  
  
　　「哥哥……以後我也會用手指一直放入你這裡，把你撐開喔。讓你隨時可以接納我，就不會那麼痛了，好嗎？所以再讓我待一下下——」  
  
　　只是，他低估了激怒契丹奧法的後果。  
  
　　也無法預料自己竟在無意間，提早撬開了解怨脈封藏的情潮之甕。  
  
　　「不要——不可以，解怨脈，不可能成結的，停下來，不可能，啊啊………」江林仰著頭不住喘息，在意識到解怨脈想要做什麼之後，開始奮力掙扎，雙腳用力踢打。但那些抵抗動作落在已經完全發情的解怨脈身上，感覺不過是刻意撩撥，鼓舞著少年速度加劇。  
  
　　「之後我什麼都會照著哥哥的話做的，什麼都會……」  
  
　　「不，解——」  
  
　　他不該回去的。根本不該興起再去看那小子最後一眼的念頭。他真是世界上最愚蠢的傢伙。  
  
　　居然讓自己變成了獵物。  
  
　　一切都錯了。  
  
　　「啊、啊———」  
  
　　「哥哥……」

　　江林寧可相信這是噩夢。

　　他做了一整個夏天的噩夢。  
  
（待續）


	3. 三、公嶮鎮，秋

**三、公嶮鎮，秋**

　　 **「我是你的。」**  
  
  
 　　＊  
  
  
 　　屍體。大量的屍體。肉腐焦燎的作嘔氣味彷彿凝凍在空氣中，久久揮之不去。

 　　入夜的秋季寒氣逼人，公嶮鎮附近的草坪上結出一層霜霰。迎風的樹面霧淞連延。

 　　解怨脈疲倦且麻木地看著這一切發生。哀慟和憤懥交織繡進他的皮膚裡，一針一縷的纖密痛楚隱隱拉扯，表面又彷彿無動於衷。不知如何正確反應。

 　　自他成為高麗別武班的主力之一後，這樣的狀況不曾發生過。他們總是打勝仗。總是贏。

 　　就是那些勝利讓現年二十二歲的解怨脈成為高麗第一武士，大將軍江文植是戰功彪炳的別武班總司令。

 　　這樣的失敗，根本不該發生。

 　　解怨脈眼睜睜看著九年不見的江林——如今已毫無當年稚嫩臉龐，卻更添成熟風情的御前護衛——和自己擦肩而過時竟沒有揪著他的衣領暴怒，沒有責備他未盡好保護父親的義務，只是在搜尋父親下落無果後，剛回軍營不久又兀自形色匆匆地折返戰場。

 　　彷彿視解怨脈於無物。

 　　「哥……」

 　　此次東北九城奪還戰役江林不被允許加入，這讓當初知情的所有將領都感到不可置信，即使被賦予副指揮職位的解怨脈也向父親陳情。

 　　「……說人命不分輕重的您，在以往的戰爭中殺害了無數契丹和女真的百姓。如果不是因為把高麗的人命放在前面，又怎麼能成就現在大將軍的美名呢？這樣的話又怎麼能以這個理由不讓哥哥出戰呢？」

 　　「……你說的對，我果然瞞不過你。這個理由的確很難說服江林……不，它說服不了任何人。」

 　　「父親——」 

　　「而我……我也不配當個好的將領。人命對我確實有輕重之分。」

 　　 「……」

 　　「我……不希望看到戰死的江林。這次他從朝廷自請回別武班，一定亟欲有所作為，這樣的急躁很危險，而我實在……實在不希望看到他有任何不測。他應該要有更好的發揮，他的性命不該斷送在這裡。你明白嗎？」

 　　「我明白，但是父親……您應該要更相信哥哥一點的。」

 　　「那麼……就當作我不信他吧。你不知道這幾年他經歷了什麼。只是……也許這樣做會讓你哥哥對你誤會更深，但我也只能依靠你了………對不起。」江文植重重嘆息。

 　　「……我知道了。」解怨脈理解了父親的意思。不論外人怎麼看江文植偏袒於他，父親心中真正溺愛的，自始至終還是江林。

 　　每個接受特別訓練的夜晚，父親總是對他耳提面命，提醒他要忍耐、要變得堅毅，要對江林忠誠。要是將來江林因為功高震主，一朝失勢，他要解怨脈當最後留下來的人。他說，江林遲早有一天會理解的。

 　　然而江林並不明白。他無法上戰場卻仍全副武裝，就是在等父親恍然大悟，發現找他當總指揮才是正確的，然後向他道歉，懇求他回來支援。

 　　——的確就是這樣。讓江林回來支援的話就會贏。儘管可能加劇傷亡，但絕對會比現在損兵折將的慘狀要好得多。

 　　但是江林沒等到這一刻。解怨脈也沒等到。因為他們的父親中箭落馬後便在戰場上失蹤，至今找不到屍體或人影。

 　　然後解怨脈悄悄跟著江林繃直的背影，來到蕭索落幕的戰場，目睹一切。

 　　他清楚聽見江林對再也聽不到的父親所說的懺悔。

 　　原來江林已經發現父親落在哪堆疊起來的士兵屍體當中。兩個時辰前父親還有生還的可能。

 　　江林，隱瞞了父親當時還沒死的事實。

 

　　「……哥。」

 

　　他不忍心看江林在這樣的天氣裡撕心裂肺地告解，開口叫住了他。

　　這時江林像剛察覺到背後有人似的，身軀一震，過了一會兒才緩緩轉頭，看向九年未見的弟弟。

　　他抿起唇。淚水在下垂的眼角泛著冰晶，搖搖欲墜。唇上的小髭結霜。唇珠微微顫抖。眉宇間皺起直紋。

　　「解怨脈，為什麼……」江林閉起眼睛，淚水滑落至下顎，整個人忽地脫力，如玉山將崩。長劍插入土裡。

　　解怨脈大步流星地走向江林，迅速地跟著半跪下來著扶住他。

　　厚重冰冷的鎧甲下有燒燙的體溫。

　　「為什麼又是你……」

　　高麗第一武士愣了愣，隨即也抿起唇，苦澀地笑了。

　　他知道自己日夜思念的男子口中未竟之言。

　　他知道江林想說什麼。

 

　　（為什麼沒有保護好父親。讓我做出這種事。）

　　（為什麼又是你活下來。）

　　——是啊。為什麼呢？

 

　　若真要舉出平生有何可取之處，解怨脈或許會苦笑著說，自己向來知足。

　　他喜歡的東西，可以很少很少。

　　畢竟是很早就學到的體悟。

　　孩提時期在趙宋北境，他是母親被胡人玷污生下的雜種；始齔之年來到契丹，他是不被允許學習馬術的混血頭狼。

　　他永遠不能多要。多要一點就會受到責罰，然後失望，受苦。

　　只要活著就足夠慶幸了。他常常告訴自己。

　　本來一直是這樣。

　　直到前往高麗。

　　在高麗的解怨脈有了新的名字，並且發現自己的奧法體素原來在這裡如此受人重視。高麗人雖然和趙宋一樣由孛塔治國，但卻不像趙宋對奧法避之唯恐不及。隨著年紀愈長，人們對他的目光也逐漸由忌諱轉為欣羨。

　　在良好的教育與照護下，解怨脈有了脫胎換骨的轉變。十三歲那年在開京郊野獵場徒手搏虎，並僅以一弓一箭獵殺五匹公狼的事跡讓他聲名大噪。當時契丹和高麗已經結盟互不侵犯，王知道他的身世後更是大力稱揚江文植的遠見。

　　——雖然他原本是被安排要殞命於那片開京獵場的。

　　至少他的哥哥是這麼盤算。

　　但他沒有。

　　而自從那時開始，他的人生就再也不只是活著就足夠慶幸了。

　　在知道江林原來真心想要自己死去、接著又被虎爪掠倒在地的瞬間，解怨脈發現體內某處隱微的星火沿著血脈經絡燎燒成烈烈熱焰。喉頭處彷彿鑿了一口深井，一股極其野性的、原始的求生本能在井底覺醒，伴隨前所未有的怒意如濃墨噴發而出。

　　江林，江林。那幾乎是他最早學會的高麗語。

　　兩年前他在馬上揚眉瞬目，像一隻小鷹的樣子，讓他第一眼就被吸引。

　　在府中時候總是穿著華麗衣裳，精緻漂亮，貴氣逼人。因為抱傷在身不能隨軍出征時，偶爾會露出黯然的眼神，這個時候特別令人憐惜。

　　棋藝是他看過最好的。

　　劍術也是。

　　江林什麼都是最好的。除了心不是。

　　他讓解怨脈知道，原來人類的善意，真的是最縹緲的東西。瞬間就會消逝。 

　　半年來的和平共處原來不過是假象，江林那些若有似無、讓他欣喜若狂的淺淺笑容，還有一邊冷著臉責備一邊卻發紅的耳尖，全都只是偽裝。 

　　一到開京就入花街流連，好像突然對情慾開竅的樣子，讓悄悄擔心江林過度專注在軍事上、對婚媾完全沒興趣的父親難得睜一隻眼閉一隻眼，改派解怨脈去參加畋獵儀式；接著又在畋獵大會當天一早出現在他狩獵的營帳中，蹩腳地說著如果表現不錯就要帶他去「見見世面」的渾話，完全沒有平日正經嚴肅的模樣，為的就是暗地將他的路線圖掉包。 

　　如此大費周章，不惜讓花街柳巷的孛塔、魅加們撫摸觸碰，在他身上塗脂抹粉，留下氣味，就是想要解怨脈消失。 

　　他沒想到，江林會這麼痛恨自己。 

　　擊殺老虎的時候他還有知覺，還記得血液流進眼睛凝結的鹹痛，以及背上熱辣的爪痕；但之後五匹公狼死於他腳邊的過程已經全然沒有印象，唯一鏤刻在腦海中的影像就是江林在不遠處發現他時睜大的雙眼，樣子像一頭驚惶的鹿。

 　　「你……」

 　　江林後退幾步，接著轉身，拔腿就跑。

 　　那恐怕是解怨脈第一次，也是最後一次看到江林如此害怕的模樣，彷彿少年眼前所見的並非自己處心積慮想殺害的弟弟，而是形狀猙獰的毒蛇猛獸，是他永遠也擺脫不掉的厲鬼。

 　　而解怨脈只是專注盯著那身移動的華服背影，大步追趕上去，沒有放他一馬。

 　　他要把江林身上沾惹到的難聞香味抹去。

 　　畢竟他喜歡的東西，真的很少很少。

 　　即使後來幾年錦衣榮華享之不盡，男女魅加任其挑選，他也不為所動。

 　　解怨脈明白眼前送上來的享受都是虛浮，多要都會受苦。他沒有那麼好命。 

　　他有自知之明。 

　　他只確信一件事—— 

　　至今為止的人生裡，能讓他無論如何都非要不可、即使犧牲一切也在所不惜的，只有一個。 

　　「對不起，哥，我還不能死掉。」

　　「啊……啊………」 

　　時間恍若無物，九年前在獵場發生種種的畫面，竟神奇地與九年後的晚秋的公嶮鎮疊合在一起。 

　　他所鍾愛的人有張乾淨的臉，即使歲月使臉上出現其他紋路，但眼睛不住流淚，張嘴垂涎的模樣也總有一番污艷風情。 

　　江林擁有武人嚴實的背肌、山石般硌人的肩胛骨，會在解怨脈剛進入他身體時整個繃緊，必須非常有耐性地將他一吋一吋磨碾成膚色的柔水，讓他粘膩濕滑，嘴唇適合被吸吮，下身適合被灌滿契丹奧法的腥稠白濁；讓他裡裡外外，就連呼出的氣息都和解怨脈進入情潮期時一樣，散發木質香氣，汗水裡有炒楓糖的味道。 

　　「之後你流放我吧。錯都算我，你不用離開。」解怨脈說。不再用敬語。「別武班將軍的位置是你的，一直都是。」 

　　「……因為父親已經不在了，所以想賣人情給我嗎？但就算你把今天的事說出去，也沒有人會相信……」 

　　「……我也是你的，一直都是。」

　　「……」

 　　他拖拉著他離開戰場，如同九年前拖拉著他來到樺樹林邊的河川，將他推入河中一般 ，解怨脈把江林推入公嶮鎮附近殘破的廟宇。

　　鎧甲卸到一半時便開始親吻。互咬。再親吻。

　　悲傷，憤怒，困獸們的互相掠奪與撫慰。

　　和九年前一樣，進入他時總是很艱難又很舒服。

　　孛塔不像魅加天生適合生育，無法標記與被標記，身體裡也沒有像魅加那樣的空間可以容納奧法在裡頭成結，確保後代的繁衍，興奮時也不會充分流淌出讓奧法方便行動的潤水。

　　然而最終江林筆直的小腿仍然為他敞開。乾澀的地方溢出混合血絲的精液，體內的皺褶任由他手指推搡拉扯。

　　「夠、夠了……」江林的陽物經過幾次釋放後，此刻無力地吐著透明精粕。但解怨脈還是一手扣著他根部，拇指抵住會陰處輕蹭。

　　解怨脈總是不放過他。總是想著要連續不斷地撐開他。身體的一部分要在他裡面，才能確保江林的確跟自己連結著。而不單單只是他自己的臆想。

　　「哥哥的反應還是很生疏。那之後沒有別人了嗎？」

　　他的問題讓原本陷入情潮裡、表情渙散的江林忽地神色一凜，隨即投給他一記幾乎能致死的眼刀。

　　「你沒資格知道。」

　　解怨脈是故意的。江林也察覺了。這其實是根本不用確認的問題，因為江林身上除了解怨脈的楓甜香外沒有其他味道。

　　「我從來都沒有資格，是吧？」他自嘲地笑笑。

　　他打量眼前的江林。九年不見，從精緻俊美的少年長成了凜然剛直的模樣。獵場那日後便一個人留在開京，頭一年完全沒有消息，爾後才陸續從他人嘴裡聽到江林如何保護君王，受命御前侍衛，後來還成了太子少傅的事蹟。

　　九年後，這個人同樣在自己身下，即使為自己的氣味意亂情迷，態度也完全不肯稍露屈從。全身袒露在自己面前，齒痕吻痕都是自己所留下，還是能倔強地說出傷人的話。唯一求饒的情況也只有那一次。

　　怎麼會那麼迷人呢？解怨脈酸楚地想。

　　怎麼會那麼喜歡一個痛恨自己的傢伙呢？ 

　　腰側和腿根處、膝蓋裡側，都和九年前一樣，有因生長快速拉開的白色皴線。覆蓋著下身的毛髮粗密微卷，有些扎人。

　　不完美，但非常美麗。

　　不同的是多年來大小征戰所受的傷讓江林緊實的蜜色胸膛點綴不少零星淺印，有些則在脇腹脇勒留下爪似的長疤，丹田附近有一道深色橫切的瘢痕。

　　「這個是………」

　　解怨脈忽然被那道瘢痕深深吸引住目光，彷彿著魔似地，鬆開了扣住江林身下長物的手，指腹往上，探向往男人柔韌的腹部。

　　「別碰。」然後瞬間被江林抓住。兩眼迸射警告的兇光。

　　解怨脈像是瞬間領悟到什麼，但又渾無所知。

　　九年前的開京獵場記憶又在召喚他。

　　那時解怨脈甫進入第一次情潮期，他沒有技巧，沒有顧忌，只有本能。

　　怨忿和情慾混雜在一起，加上對象是江林，男孩根本不知道節制。

　　他發現了一直本來身上沒有多餘味道，清水一樣的孛塔，只有用食指和中指間的空隙，輕輕夾住對方胸前暗粉色突起時，對方耳朵後方的一小塊皮膚才會分泌出乳香般的氣味。

　　當時的他自然不會知道這是部分孛塔可以受孕的徵兆。他只是像發現有趣新事物般，忍不住一而再、再而三用指甲輕輕搔刮。

　　「啊，啊——別、別再——」

　　那清甜的味道和少年蜷起上身掙扎的樣子，讓解怨脈變得更硬，硬得無法忍耐了，只好抽出原本埋入少年體內的手指，先按捺住自己。

　　突然的空檔讓江林身體前傾，他甩掉解怨脈貼在他胸前的手，四肢撐著地面，試著朝身後解怨脈的反方向地方離開。

　　「還要這樣背對著我……你又想跑去哪裡呢？明明是哥哥回來找我的啊。」

　　「…………」

　　解怨脈向抓住他的腳踝，順勢重新壓到他身上。

　　「不要了……」江林幾乎是低聲哀求的語氣。

　　「不行啊。」

　　後來不知道為什麼，解怨脈竟然邊逗弄著江林的乳尖邊開始哭泣，並且俯身一路從少年耳後親至江林的嘴角，胡亂承諾著他也不知道那代表著什麼意義的話，然後將硬得發痛的下身湊入江林臀間。

　　「我是你的，哥……就算你不要我，我也是你的，所以不能隨便死掉……只有這件事我不能做到，其他、其他都可以……」

 　　前後撞進那已充分擴張潤澤的入口。

 　　「啊啊——混帳——啊……！」

 　　那是十三歲的解怨脈，在十七歲江林體內成結前的倒數第二場性愛。

 　　「哥，難道你真的………」

　　如今二十二歲的解怨脈，彷彿揭開了開京那幻夢一般的經歷後所留下的謎團。

　　——為什麼江林會突然答應去擔任王的護衛。

　　他以為他只會逃離他一下下，畢竟他比誰都清楚，江林絕對不甘心把爸爸和別武班全都讓給自己。 

　　但江林沒有戀棧地離開，還離開得那麼急迫，又離開了那麼久—— 

　　「算我拜託你，你什麼都不用想。」江林緊抓著解怨脈想撫摸他腹部傷疤的手，把他整個人拉近自己。那是江林第一次主動這麼做。他們的臉無比靠近。 

　　「說了是我的，嗯？不會死掉，對吧？那就好好牢記這點。」 

　　「……」 

　　「不論我對你做了什麼，都給我活下來。」 

　　這麼說完的江林，咚的一聲就倒在解怨脈的肩頭上，再無反應。高燒和連續的高潮讓男子的意識猶如斷線風箏，倏地垂墜到不知名的雲野。 

　　「江林……哥……」 

　　得活下來才行。解怨脈想。

　　才能守護喜歡的東西。 

　　「……我會做哥哥要我做的任何事。」他略略偏頭，在暈過去的江林耳邊呢喃。手輕輕撫摸他的背。 

　　解怨脈知道等東方亮起魚肚白時，江林會退燒，他們會一起搬動父親的屍體回到軍營。之後他的哥哥就又會開始對他很糟很糟，糟到讓人難以忍受。但是……

 　　「我是你的。」

 　　解怨脈這次很篤定。

　　他會好好活下去，死皮賴臉地活下去，直到江林忍無可忍，親手了結他為止。

 　　畢竟，他喜歡的東西，已經很少很少。

　　真正想要的，只有一個。

 

　　「江林。」

 

　　（待續）

 

 

———

真是太燒腦了，礙於篇幅只能時間大躍進＋剪接的感覺，最後那裡，真心希望有營造出電影那種場景切換的蒙太奇感....

忍了九年的解怨脈，了不起，負責！（？）

另外，相信大家都冰雪聰明地知道，閻王爸爸其實已經先去陰間交接了，所以沒看到兒子們在附近廟宇滾床單（？）的事啊！

 

翅膀再拜頓首。

　　


	4. 四、咸鏡道，冬

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註：因為白狼的翻譯不符韓文原意，香港也是翻成白野貓，自己查過可以翻山貓／野貓／貓貍，加上劇情需要，我就做了更動。  
> 煩請大家適應一下XD
> 
> 關於千年前的故事，成造神有城造神的敘述，我有我的造景。  
> 在那些欲說未說的縫隙裡，我將三人牽連起來，希望在無法避免的悲劇裡，發現愛的可能。  
> 情意都是真的，歷史都是假的。

**四、咸鏡道，冬**  
  
  
　　 **你為何而哭？**  
  
　　＊  
  
　　一直到臨終之前，江林都沒有朋友。  
  
　　他有父母，姊妹，成年時有必須事奉的君上，成為一軍之長時有必須指揮的下屬。  
  
　　以及解怨脈。  
  
　　他擁有命運推到眼前的人們，但沒有自己主動交往的朋友。  
  
　　少女也許曾是最接近的一個。  
  
　　「會者，定離。」  
  
　　過去護衛王與太子的日子裡，江林曾經從其他太傅那裡聽到了這四句佛家語。當時年紀尚幼的太子重複著老師話語，歪著頭一臉懵懂。太傅便微笑地說下去。  
  
　　「人生無常，相遇是緣，不遇也是緣。既然是緣，便只是種種條件因素的加合，一旦抽離其中一項，緣分就會崩然而逝。相遇必不久時，會者定有離日。人們切勿太過執著。」  
  
　　「聽起來……好難過啊。」  
  
　　「呵呵，所以佛家才有所謂無緣大慈。然此非帝王之術，世子泛泛略過即可。底下還有一句，日後再給您說說，也許您長大就會明白了。」  
  
　　「弟子僅尊夫子教誨。」  
  
　　當時的江林在一旁暗自點頭，心道這的確並非帝王之術，教導世子並不合適。但當時那位夫子說的這幾句話，卻被他牢牢記在心裡。  
  
　　相遇不久時。  
　　無緣大慈。  
  
　　後來他也把這兩句話教給了北方的女孩。  
  
　　德春。  
  
  
　　與女真一戰打敗，高麗損失慘重，用不著江林來思忖如何處置解怨脈，朝廷早早鎖定了這從契丹歸化的江文植義子擔任戰犯，好掩蓋朝中因權力傾軋，使得政令太急、糧餉接濟又太緩的錯誤。曾經名赫一時的高麗武士被罷官免職，軟禁在江家別邸聽候發落，其間無一下人服事，出入皆有士兵監守。  
  
　　唯一能進出別邸不受限制的，只有授命成為新別武班領袖的江林。  
  
　　「我們都是失去父親的人。」  
  
　　面對質疑解怨脈為何還能待在別邸的親族，以及擋在別邸前幾個跟著解怨脈最久的將領，江林都是如此淡然解釋。  
  
　　他們都以為昔日最不待見契丹養子的江林會順水推船，將解怨脈除之而後快；但看到江林的反應，無論是忠心耿耿護著解怨脈的下屬，還是始終當解怨脈是外人的江家，全是大惑不解的態度。  
  
　　一時之間揣測油生，眾說紛紜。但儘管褒貶不一，江林心機城府的形象卻彷彿是蓋棺論定，盡城皆知。  
  
　　唯有知道當日真相的兩人，在父親喪禮結束後，便對此事絕口不提。  
  
　　他倆獨處時的別邸光陰，是江林在那期間感覺最寧靜的片刻。或許是他人生中最寧靜的也說不定。  
  
　　「哥哥是斷掌呢。」  
  
　　他們見面時總是先安靜地下棋。如此幾日後，江林偶爾會詢問現在別武班的訓練進度和人事異動，畢竟九年來的缺席需要做很多準備。  
  
　　棋下半盤，江林的車吃掉了解怨脈的飛象，眼看勝負已定。棋子交疊的一瞬，解怨脈厚實的手覆蓋上他的手背。青年將江林手掌翻上，以拇指摩娑著他的掌心。  
  
　　「左斷官家握兵符，右斷有財六親克……」青年若有所思地呢喃。這兩句是趙宋的語言，但江林也聽懂了。  
  
　　「所以我是剋父。剋六親，誰跟著我誰倒楣。」江林冷冷地牽起嘴角，想到眾人在他背後的討論，「猛直，城府，自利。所做所為皆有所謀。還有什麼可說的？」  
  
　　「不是這樣。」青年忽地握緊江林的脈搏。他抿了抿唇，細長的眉眼輕顫，彷彿閃爍微焰：「我沒有這個意思。」  
  
　　「……我也只是陳述事實，你不用放在心上。」江林挑了挑眉，視線停留在對方左頰上的小痣。那是他初見時覺得青年不太像奧法，反而有魅加撩人意味的地方。  
  
　　「………」  
  
　　忽覺氣氛有些稠濕綿密，江林看了看窗外，咳了一聲。「解怨脈，稍微冷靜一下。」  
  
　　「嗯？」  
  
　　「你的味道突然……房間到處都是。」  
  
　　「喔？我沒有意識到。對不起。」  
  
　　「……嗯，所以說，稍微冷靜下來。」  
  
　　「為什麼？」  
  
　　「……什麼？」  
  
　　「不可以嗎？」  
  
　　「你……」  
  
　　「我哪裡也不能去，是哥哥自己又回過來頭找我的。這麼多天了，我以為你也想要這個。還是我又沒資格問了？」  
  
　　「……你這小子，現在說話都不用敬語了嗎？」察覺到自己的耳朵正不受控制地發熱，江林皺起眉頭。  
  
　　解怨脈只是幽幽看著他，不讓江林抽回手，老繭的指腹在脈搏處畫圓。那烤楓糖的甜味道汩汩流瀉出來，沒有絲毫想掩飾的意思。  
  
　　「……至少移開棋桌吧。不成才的傢伙，我到底為什麼來——唔——」江林垂下目光，沒好氣地嘆了一聲，低低咒罵。他還沒說完，耳邊便響起棋盤摔翻在地的唰啦聲，視線被放大的解怨脈的臉佔據，雙唇霎時落入吻的補捉。  
  
　　解怨脈速度似隼猛地欺近，使焦香氣味更加濃郁撲鼻，令江林一陣觳觫，下腹暖熱欲酥，本能地攬住對方頸側，像是較勁般給予回應。  
  
　　幾乎要喘不過氣來的時候，解怨脈終於從他唇上移開，但不多時兩指就伸進江林嘴裡 ，頂住他的舌面和上齦顎。江林的雙目瞬間泛起淚光，趕緊閉上。  
  
　　「不行，哥，要張開眼睛看我。」  
  
　　「……」  
  
　　如此奇特的部位在青年按壓之下，竟讓江林整個頭皮都發麻起來，不自覺地就跟著解怨脈的聲音行動。他從來不曉得口腔內原來還有一處能讓自己宛如毫飲烈酒般陶然眩暈。無法闔上的嘴流下口涎，彷彿剛出生不久的嬰孩，流得下巴到處都是。  
  
　　在解怨脈面前他幾乎經歷了所有羞恥。  
  
　　真恨不得、殺了他。  
  
　　「哥哥的嘴還是用來親吻或是含我最適合了。」  
  
　　然而對上解怨脈深鬱激烈的目光，看見他笑的時候，頰上的痣也跟著張揚起來，帶著一股原始的、絕望的純真，江林便明白自己那些惱羞成怒的殺人念頭即使滾如沸水也無從消解。  
  
　　不可能拒絕的。  
  
　　真是不知道怎麼辦才好。  
  
　　「……」  
  
　　他早就知道解怨脈溫馴有禮、進退有度的表相下是這麼無恥、下流、貪婪、狡猾的傢伙。一次也不覺得他是自己的弟弟。  
  
　　他到現在也還是由衷討厭。  
  
　　但也……無法不去喜歡。  
  
　　不過他從來不允許自己有任何機會這樣想。不承認。不可以。  
  
　　可以陷溺在身體的慾望中，但意志不能屈從。  
  
　　這是原則問題。江林對自己說。  
　　他能給解怨脈的，就這麼多了。  
  
　　會者，定離。  
　　相遇必不久時。  
  
  
　　白駒過隙，新任別武班將軍所負責的第一個職務，伴隨冬天一道來臨。年後江林離開府邸，隨開京使節遠赴咸鏡道與女真談判。  
  
　　幾個東女真部落的自願歸順讓高麗輸了城池但有了面子，也正好呼應了朝廷主張先議和的諫言。江林於是奉命待在邊境北方，負責護送運輸隊伍將紡織品、耕牛和瓷器等運送到女真部落，藉以換取的鎧甲、鐵器、馬匹、貂鼠皮和米類等至高麗，另外還須協助部落重建。邊境女真部落看見威風堂堂的別武班親自護送，自然既畏懼又欽仰，不再對高麗王朝別有二心。  
  
　　也就是那個時候，江林遇見了李德春。八歲的女真魅加。  
  
　　在她要被馬匹踢傷之前撈起了她。  
  
　　德春是他依照女孩的女真名含意取成，握著她小小的手一起用毛筆寫下漢文。  
  
　　得春，德春。高麗、女真、契丹、趙宋，舉目所見的家國都想要在隆冬後有一個重生般萬物齊發，百業皆興的春天。  
  
　　就像他也想要德春走進他生命裡。  
  
　　「江、江林、公子。」魅加一向有良好的記憶力和語言能力，小德春更是之中的佼佼者。她乖巧聰明又勇敢善良，充滿好奇心，在女真族裡是相當特別的存在。德春很快地就和年紀輕輕卻老是一臉嚴肅的江林親近，令高麗這邊的士兵都感到不可思議。  
  
　　他們當然不會知道為什麼江林會對少女德春如此愛護。畢竟自己的父親是戰死於與女真的大戰中，就算是面對主動歸化的部落，也不該一反常態的溫柔。  
  
　　他們不知道自己的將軍曾經失去過什麼，至於男性孛塔能夠受孕生育這件事只是當成傳說。  
  
　　江林從來沒有告訴任何人。  
  
　　那像是極其年輕時做的一場奇恥大夢，夢裡他不停嘔吐，瘦弱，肚腹卻日益腫大，心緒時在癲狂的邊緣徘徊；他掙扎再三，最終不得不徒手剜去身上的囊塊，滿手鮮血地醒轉。醒後一陣荒涼，悚然，從此身軀的某處便時時洞空著，風吹過都能聽見嘯聲。  
  
　　是那樣逼真的夢境。  
  
　　而從旁人的角度來看，只是覺得一向嚴以律己、嫉外族如仇的江林主帥，忽然就被女真族的小女孩打動了——或者說是被一個有潛力的魅加給迷惑了——在短暫的幾個月內學習了仁義的作風。  
  
　　江林任憑他人想像。  
  
　　「德春、德春會給江林公子寫信。」  
  
　　軍隊要離開前，她附在江林耳邊小小聲說。  
  
　　「好。」  
  
　　江林露出了非常難得的笑容。那時他不會知道這樣緣分會帶給他什麼後果。  
  
　　直到八年後。  
  
　　從德春半年一次、一年一次，中斷了好久之後的最後一封信內容，他一點一滴拼湊出了命運捉弄的真相。人們無能為力，只得深陷其中。  
  
　　無緣大慈。  
　　再好的緣分，若是遇上最糟的環境，就是殘忍。不如全無。  
  
　　江林拿著信的手顫抖不已，花了很長的時間才把那張粗紙燒成灰燼。  
  
　　幾年來高麗、契丹、女真情勢驟變，知道契丹建立的遼王朝全滅於女真建立的金國之後，原本被派去在邊境戍守，處境形同流放的解怨脈變成了令人膽寒、游擊屠殺女真部落不留活口的「白貍」。  
  
　　從前遵從義父風範，強調武德作風的「江白原」副將再不復見。那成了徹底被拋棄的名字。  
  
　　然而總是圍了一圈白山貓毛皮的解怨脈殺了德春父母，幾年後從虎口救出德春的也是他。  
  
　　一時的善念。最壞的環境。殘忍的結果。  
  
　　當年他教她識字寫信，而解怨脈教她騎術射箭。  
  
　　當年他運輸女真的米糧會回高麗，現在解怨脈偷高麗的糧草給女孩和女真的孩子們。  
  
　　多麼諷刺。

 

 

 

 

> **江林公子，我已經按照您說的，把信件全部燒掉了。**  
>  **我想問問您，您有無論如何都想要、就算犧牲一切都想要的心儀對象嗎？解怨脈大哥說他有。**  
>  **他說，即使那個人痛恨他痛恨得不得了，見面也都是那麼難受的樣子，但是因為很喜歡，所以全部都可以忍耐。**  
>  **他說，現在他活著就是因為答應了那個人，無論那個人對他做了什麼事，他都要活下去。**  
>  **實在很難體會這樣的感情，但是這樣聽解怨脈大哥說他自己的事，生活好像也變得沒那麼辛苦了。**
> 
>  **為什麼會有戰爭呢？**  
>  **對了，解怨脈大哥問我為什麼會有這個名字。我想起來您曾教我要當作生來就有這個名字，以防萬一，所以我就沒有說了。**
> 
>  **不知道江林公子認識解怨脈大哥嗎？你們會是朋友嗎？雖距離上次見面的日子已是多年之前，但總覺得你們給我一樣的感覺。一樣的味道。**  
>  **這是德春剩下的最後一張粗紙了，以後可能沒辦法再寫信給您，也收不到您的信。但我也會好好努力活下去的。我答應了解怨脈大哥了。**
> 
>  **希望江林公子一切平安。**  
>  **德春再拜頓首。**

  
  
　　…………  
  
　　他把那些透著淡淡情愫的信全數燒盡。  
　　包括朝廷發派討剿解怨脈的密令。  
  
  
　　咸鏡道，羅津郡。  
  
　　「你知道自己犯了什麼罪嗎！」  
  
　　不義，背信。造假的奏摺，說謊。解怨脈。  
  
　　「停止不必要的暴力……孩子是無辜的。這樣的你也會犯罪的，哥。」  
  
　　暴力，殺人。江林。  
  
　　「我不需要你擔心！況且殺人的明明就是你不是嗎？當初不是你殺了德春的父母才會有這一切嗎？到底為了什麼要一直當好人？」  
  
　　「你怎麼會知道……」解怨脈血流如注，仍吃驚地睜大雙眼。太過震驚讓他後來沒有再試圖擋住江林的揮劍。  
  
　　儘管江林用力揮出的一瞬，刀鋒在碰到解怨脈的同時收斂了力道，劍鋒僅僅是掃過脈搏。但解怨脈還是不支倒地。  
  
　　「哥……」  
  
　　「我連一次、都沒有把你當作弟弟！你給我起來！解怨脈——」  
  
　　「……」  
  
　　「解怨脈！」  
  
　　「對不起……說了無論如何都會活下去，但可能……辦不到了。」  
  
　　背信。說謊。  
  
　　江林憤怒又驚慌地瞪著倒在雪地裡的青年。  
  
　　「解、怨、脈，你給我————」  
  
　　突然一陣碾碎的香草氣息竄過鼻尖。  
  
　　下一刻，腰間傳來一陣強烈鮮明的錐痛。陰寒又熱辣。隨即死亡的恐懼從胃底狂飆而上。  
  
　　然後小小的身軀傳來抽搐的哭聲。是無可遏抑的顫抖。是暗香。是魅加第一次情潮期，初時隱微，但過不了多久就會引來遠方朝廷軍隊那些奧法們的狂熱覬覦。  
  
　　江林低頭看向那個刺中他要害的人。  
  
　　是德春。  
  
　　兩個人都瞪大了雙眼。像是驚嚇後的自我防備，德春的匕首不自覺地又推深一吋。然後雙手彈開。  
  
　　顫抖地一步一步後退。  
  
　　第一次殺人，第一次經歷情潮，然後都是最後一次。很可怕，很不甘心吧……  
  
　　對不起。  
　　但是、為什麼要回來？不是在信裡教了要逃走、絕對不要留戀的嗎！  
  
　　江林勉強吸氣。  
  
　　以女真現在和高麗緊張的情勢，如果讓德春的味道逸散開來，絕對會慘遭鐵面衫軍隊的蹂躪。那原本是他訓練出來的精銳部隊，現在則直屬君王管轄。這次的討剿行動也是由朝中權臣直接命令，沒透過江林。  
  
　　要不是攔截到其中一封密令，他恐怕永遠也見不到解怨脈了。  
  
　　現今朝廷尹氏獨大，江林曾經教導過反對尹氏的世子，如今自然被歸類為被打壓的一方。  
  
　　花了這麼多心力得到的職位，短短八年間就成了夢幻泡影，被朝廷使用了各種手段逼退，但江林還是死命地撐了下來。  
  
　　只是為了守護邊境的兩人。  
  
　　但沒料到這兩人會有這樣的緣分，也沒料到他們三人會遇到了最壞的狀況。  
  
　　他假造密令，扮成鐵面衫軍前來，說服其他士兵讓他獨自面對解怨脈。他計畫讓自己打輸，讓解怨脈逃走。  
  
　　解怨脈雖然身中兩箭，渾身是血，但江林從來不認為解怨脈會死在咸鏡北道的雪原上。死在此時此刻。  
  
　　因為解怨脈說他會活下來。為了他活下來。  
  
　　「啊……是……江林……公子……為什………」  
  
　　德春的情潮和震驚讓她說不出完整的句子，而江林僅剩的力氣無法開口道歉，只是將劍往女孩胸口揮去，讓四濺的血液氣味大過情潮的香氣。讓德春能夠尊嚴地死去。  
  
　　他必須這麼做。  
  
　　倒下的時候，他注意到德春脖子套著解怨脈那件白貍圍巾。那是他小時候心不甘情不願地帶著解怨脈打獵，兩人一起獵下的野山貓所製成。他看見男孩的頸背常常因為天寒而浮泛起一片雞皮疙瘩，非常難看的樣子，順手就讓人把山貓皮做成圍裘給他。想著這樣也可以應付父親。  
  
　　沒想到日後白貍圍巾成了解怨脈的護身符，成了他殺人如麻的代表。  
  
　　也沒想到他會把圍巾送給德春。  
  
　　看著解怨脈不知是向著誰露出了抱歉的表情，然後困倦地闔眼，江林覺得一切還是都錯了。  
  
　　即使是一次也好，想在人生中做一件正確的事。僅僅只是這樣的願望，為什麼要達成卻如此艱難？  
  
　　父親還活著、微微顫動的手指。  
　　未能長大的夭子。  
　　解怨脈。  
　　德春。  
  
　　一切的一切……  
  
　　在失去意識前，江林看到一位文官穿著的長者，走路的模樣竟有點像他父親。  
  
　　那人朝他開口，聲音如雲中藏雷。  
  
　　（江林，你為何而哭？）  
  
　　會者定離，相遇不久時。  
  
　　無緣大慈。  
  
　　如果可以選擇，生前的記憶，他想要全部忘卻。  
　　但他同時，還想要更多、更多的時間……  
  
  
　　和他們一起……  
  
  
（完）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 完結了（大淚）！  
> 最後一章有些私心，放了一定想放、想寫的，有些只能以敘述帶過。光是這樣就有點心神耗弱的感覺，感到被靈感擄撂，寫不完不放我走。  
> 真是嚐遍苦蜜。
> 
> 非常希望大家會喜歡。如果有第二部，也就是去者必返的部份，應該是完全不同情調，歡快到不行的、耍智障的文吧XDDDDDD

**Author's Note:**

> 備註：自從看完電影第二隻後，被兩人兄弟的人設、江林一開始對解怨脈的妒怨、就算流放了弟弟還要化身密言嚴格監控，以及那句「我從來沒有把你當弟弟」給激萌到，開始腦洞連篇。然後不知怎地，覺得這對的故事如果和ABO連結起來，一定會很香辣又糾結，所以就加入了這個設定啦！ABO古代版完全我流化，音譯搞得我一個頭兩個大，全部瞎掰，契丹高麗女真歷史也僅以膚淺的方式考究，請輕拍～主要是看解江愛愛啊～有蟲歡迎幫抓，感謝！


End file.
